Mismo techo, caos total
by Mi-Nombre-Es
Summary: Muchas veces, ocurre que te quieres independizar, dejar el nido, pero no tienes el suficiente dinero. Ves un buen apartamento para alquilar, y que podrías compartir con alguien. El caso es que luego tienes que aprender a convivir con ese alguien, y es cuando tenemos un problema.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaraciones: No nos pertenecen las _Powerpuff Girls_, ni tampoco sus personajes.**

**Dorita: Hola otra vez.**

**Maru: Holiiiii.**

**Dorita: Por si nadie lo ha adivinado ya: MomoXB16 (alias Maru) y yo estamos escribiendo un fic juntas.**

**Maru: Y este es el primer cap.**

**Dorita: Que nos ha costado sangre...**

**Maru: ... Sudor...**

**Dorita: ... Y lágrimas.**

**Marus: Y esperamos que les guste.**

**Dorita: Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

><p><span>Mismo techo, caos total<span>

CAPÍTULO 1

Tacho otro nombre de la lista. Esto ya se está volviendo aburrido. Es decir, ¿cómo puede ser que no encuentre un compañero de piso? ¡Ni que fuera lo más difícil del mundo! Aunque, desde luego, lo parece. Los que vinieron a la entrevista, eran por orden: un obseso de la limpieza, una histérica de los ácaros, un tipo con siete dálmatas, una fumadora crónica, un caza recompensas y una lesbiana que me miraba fijamente. ¿¡Es que no hay personas normales en Townsville!?

La lesbiana se acaba de ir, y ella era mi penúltima opción. Queda alguien más, pero no quiso darme su nombre cuando me llamó por teléfono. Ojalá, OJALÁ, sea alguien normal. Aunque queda claro que los únicos que miran anuncios en tablones de cafetería son personas raras sin vida social.

Si es que… ¡Todo es culpa de Bubbles! ¿Que por qué? Porque se fue a vivir a un piso con Robin, como un par de semanas antes de que yo encontrara uno para alquilar y compartir. Me estoy gastando todos los ahorros de mi vida en el alquiler de ese apartamento, porque, y es verdad: llevo ya dos meses pagándolo en solitario. Se puede comprender que esté de un humor de perros, ¿cierto?

Otros seguramente me dirían: "¡Vete a vivir con Blossom!". Ella sólo viene los veranos y en Navidad. Se ha ido a estudiar a Harvard, y eso está lejísimos de Townsville. También, es que ella podría haber ido a la Universidad Politécnica de Townsville (UPT), que está en pleno centro, como ha hecho Bubbles. Pero quiso ir a la crème de la crème, tuvo oportunidad y la pelirroja no es de las que desperdician oportunidades. Bueno, ¿y qué hay de mí? Ni sé lo que quiero estudiar. Y sí, Buttercup Utonium quiere estudiar. Y no, no es que alguien haya alterado el pasado para que esto ocurra.

Sencillamente, esa típica charla de "No tendrás futuro como no te hayas matriculado en la universidad" que me dio el Profesor me marcó de por vida. Luego los sermones de Blossom de "Somos un icono de la ciudad y sabes que si pasas de los estudios la prensa te pondrá total y completamente verde" me hicieron pensar. Entiéndeme, me importa un comino que los críos le den una patada a los libros de texto (yo misma lo hice los primeros años de Primaria, literalmente), pero preferiría seguir siendo la ruda de las Powerpuff Girls, no la ignorante. De todos modos, elija lo que elija, me seguirán considerando más "pasota" que mis hermanas. Blossom estudia Matemáticas y Bubbles, Medicina. ¡Me han puesto el listón muy alto! Y no me pienso meter en números, que conste en acta.

Así que así estoy: pagando un pastón por un piso en el que todavía no vivo, sin decidirme por una carrera universitaria, quedándome sin dinero y viviendo en la casa de mi creador. Podría ser más patético, así que prefiero no decir que las cosas no podrían empeorar; sí, podrían. Mucha gente que conozco del instituto y que, cómo no, están estudiando Tercero en la universidad, me dicen que no me preocupe y que estoy en la flor de la vida. Sí, los cojones. La carrera se empieza a los dieciocho años, y yo ya llevo dos sin hacer absolutamente nada. No me quejo de eso, pero empieza a ser preocupante.

No quiero quedarme viviendo en la casa del Profesor para siempre y trabajar en un Burger King, por Dios. Trabajo en Telepizza mientras pienso los estudios, pero es igual de penoso. Así que, dado que el plan de vida está bloqueado por las dudas que hay al saber que no existe una puñetera carrera universitaria que me venga bien, me dije: ¿Por qué no ir teniendo la casa? Sí, qué pena que los precios estén por las nubes y necesite ayuda económica. El Profesor anda muy mal de dinero, casi en números rojos, porque últimamente la ciencia está muy estancada, así que con su apoyo no puedo contar. Blossom, a lo suyo a tomar vientos. Y Bubbles ya está pagando la mitad de un alquiler y va justa de pasta.

Amigos: Robin, mismas razones que Bubbles; Mike, viviendo allá por San Francisco; Mitch, no gracias. Se podría decir que estoy bastante jodida, pero bastante, porque no encuentro un compañero de piso normal. A ver, yo lo que quiero es alguien que pueda pagar el alquiler, que yo sepa que no vaya a montar un puticlub o un club de striptease en el apartamento, que no tenga bichos (el único animal que admitiría es un perro, y sólo UNO), que no tenga antecedentes penales y que no sea una tía que me tira los tejos. ¿Es mucho pedir?

Suspiro, mirando mi taza vacía de café. Como siga en estas condiciones, lo que me tendrán que dar serán tilas, no expresos. La campanilla de la puerta suena, o sea que alguien ha entrado en la cafetería. A esta hora del día (las cuatro de la tarde en pleno julio) no suele venir mucha gente. De hecho, la mayoría de las personas normales están tumbadas a la bartola en sus sofás, durmiendo o con la televisión encendida; hace demasiado calor para moverse. Pero mis entrevistados no son normales, y yo soy súper humana, así que les dio igual venir a una cafetería casi a las afueras de Townsville con un calor tan infernal que podrías hacer un huevo frito si lo rompieras sobre una roca.

Basándome en esto, qué te apuestas a que el tipo que acaba de entrar es mi última opción como compañero de piso. Y esa persona me llama por detrás. Por mi nombre. No di mi nombre en el anuncio. Y esa voz me suena, ¡¿de qué coño me suena?! Estoy segura de haberla oído en alguna parte, pero ahora mismo no caigo. Es una voz de hombre, algo grave pero bastante bonita, lo que la estropearía si me estuviese… insultando. Me cago en todo lo que se menea.

–¿Buttercup?

Sí, cada vez estoy más segura. Me doy la vuelta en mi asiento y… Lo sabía. Sólo le falta llevar la corona de Rey de Reyes de los Idiotas para identificarlo totalmente. Sobre todo con ese careto. Tiene cara de como si se hubiese fumado algo, mirándome fijamente. Y lo mismo sí se ha fumado algo, de Butch nunca sabes lo que te puedes esperar.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Creo que lo saqué de su trance de flipar en colores.

Carraspea, se pone recto y me pone una mueca burlona. ¿Cuántas veces habré visto esa mueca? Muchas. Pero como que hace ocho años que no lo veo, así que la imagen estaba un poquillo difuminada.

–Perdóneme, agente, pero no sabía que era delito entrar a una cafetería.

Cómo odio su sarcasmo. Lo hace casi mejor que yo, y eso me fastidia, porque se supone que no hay nadie que pueda hacer el sarcasmo tan bien como yo, porque el sarcasmo es lo mío, y me lo copió para burlarse de mí, porque es un capullo. De todos modos, no ha entendido la pregunta, que es bastante obvia, pero como Butch es idiota…

–No, imbécil, me refiero a qué haces aquí en Townsville.

–Estar en una cafetería –¿No te entran ganas de matarlo?

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Esto me saca de quicio, y lo peor es que a este tipo le gusta verme desquiciada.

–¿Pero tú eres tonto? Ah, claro, qué pregunta más estúpida. Lo eres.

–Sí, tienes la manía de hacer preguntas estúpidas. Y de responder mal a ellas.

Lo que daría por que los Rowdyruff no hubiesen renunciado al crimen para darle un puñetazo en el estómago que lo enviase contra el edificio de enfrente. Oh, sí, sería muy satisfactorio.

–Busco a una tía que quiere compartir un apartamento.

Espera, espera, espera… ¡¿Butch era el candidato sin nombre?! Vamos, no me jodas. Preferiría pasar de todo esto y largarme. Aunque, por otra parte, a este idiota sí le conozco… Venga, BC, qué gilipolleces que piensas. Este imbécil y yo conviviendo bajo el mismo techo causaría la destrucción de Townsville. Y la prensa se pondría morada con un notición tan impactante como que la heroína Buttercup y el ex criminal Butch comparten piso. No, no: yo me dejo de líos.

–Y… Como no hay nadie más en este local salvo tú y el camarero… ¿Debo suponer que eres tú la del piso? –Cuando teníamos doce no era así de perspicaz. ¿Por qué se ha tenido que volver así de perspicaz? ¡Dios, responde, eh!

¿Y ahora qué le digo? ¿Que sí soy yo y que ni de coña voy a compartir un departamento con él, o que no soy yo? Buf, qué difícil es todo esto…

–Pues… –Se me da bien mentir, pero cuando es posible hacerlo–. Sí. Y que ni se te pase por la cabeza que vayas a ser mi compañero.

Me mira con el semblante tieso. Estaría genial que la Sustancia X diese poderes de telepatía, porque quisiera saber lo que está pensando ese memo. Ahora mismo parece congelado, indescifrable.

–Qué rencorosa eres, BC.

¿«BC»? ¿En serio me acaba de llamar por mi apodo? Es un caradura, de verdad, es un caradura. No, un caradura idiota, que es peor.

–No, si rencor no te guardo. Sólo desprecio.

Me giro de nuevo hacia la taza vacía de café y le pido la cuenta al camarero. Creo que ya ha quedado claro que estoy destinada a vivir con el Profesor hasta cumplir los treinta. Qué futuro más triste el mío, ¿verdad?

Pero Butch gira la silla en la que estoy sentada hacia él, para que lo mire cara a cara. Muy bien, MUY BIEN, lo admito: por un momento me ha dado miedo, por esa cara tan seria que me ha puesto a pocos centímetros de la nariz. Claro, hasta que me he acordado de que tengo súper poderes y puedo mandarlo a volar de una patada. Por otro lado, tiene las facciones de la cara más endurecidas, más maduras. JAJAJA, eso no me lo creo ni yo. ¿Butch maduro? ¡Qué chiste!

Aunque más gua… ¿Perdón? ¿Cómo puedo pensar que Butch está más… eso? Sigue siendo igual de feo que cuando teníamos cinco años, sólo que ahora de adulto. Seguramente la sacarina del café me ha hecho alucinar momentáneamente.

–Te adelanto los próximos tres meses del alquiler.

Hostia, que eso son seiscientos dólares de sopetón. Es mucha pasta. Bueno, llevo dos meses pagando cuatrocientos mensuales, pero compensa un poco, ¿no?

–Trato hecho –Mi cartera ha hablado por mí–. Si tienes un momento mañana, te pasas por el piso para firmar los papeles.

Sonríe. Dios, cómo odio esa sonrisa. Es como de: "Nena, eres mi títere". Estoy segurísima de que está pensando algo así. Y bueno, cualquiera aceptaría seis billetes de cien cuando sólo le quedan un par de veinticinco en el bolsillo, ¿no?

.

-o-

.

Hoy, Bubbles, Robin, Blossom y yo quedamos para ir a tomar unas copas. Una "noche de chicas", aunque en tiempos de clase Blossom está en Harvard y sólo quedamos la rubia, la castaña y yo. No es que me haga mucha ilusión, pero es alcohol y unas amigas bromeando. Soy una mujer ruda, pero soy una mujer. A veces está bien hacer tonterías de estas, le alegran a una el día. Y, después del día que he tenido yo, necesito consejo femenino. Porque creo que la he cagado, y bien cagada, al permitir que Butch sea mi compañero de piso.

Aterrizo justo frente al bar al que solemos ir, y me encuentro con Robin, que está pagando el viaje en taxi. Blossom está esperando en la puerta, ha llegado la primera (¿cómo no?). Una estela celeste atraviesa el cielo oscuro sin estrellas y aterriza justo a mi lado. Bueno, pues ya estamos todas. Nos saludamos, entramos al bar, nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre y pedimos lo de siempre: cuatro cervezas. Sí, la súper responsable Blossom toma alcohol, poco, pero lo toma. «Ni que fuera lo más raro del mundo», dice cuando hacemos alguna broma sobre eso.

–Sólo por saber, ¿vamos a ir algún sitio más después de salir del bar? –pregunta Robin.

–¿Adónde? –pregunta Bubbles.

–No, a _Dónde_ no, es cutre.

–¿_Cutre_ no es un bar de gays?

–¿No estaba _Cutre_ cerrado?

–No, _Cerrado_ fue sustituido por _Abierto_, pero ese es malo.

–A ver que me aclare: ¿_Malo_ no era cutre?

–¡_Cutre_ es un bar de gays!

–Entonces, ¿adónde vamos?

–A _Dónde_ no, _Dónde_ es cutre, y _Cutre_ es un bar de gays –decimos a la vez.

Ya podían poner unos nombres más normales a los bares, porque anda que…

–¿Y si nos quedamos aquí? –Brillante idea, Blossom.

Supongo que este es el momento idóneo para decirles lo de mi compañero de piso… Dios, me imagino la reacción de Blossom. Ella desconfió totalmente de los Rowdyruff Boys cuando le comunicaron al alcalde que se iban de Townsville y que renunciaban a su vida delictiva. Parecía que taladrase a Brick con la mirada, sin creerse una palabra. Bubbles cree en segundas oportunidades, pero se mantuvo al margen de todo. Bueno, yo tampoco me fiaba nada, pero como que me olvidé totalmente de ellos. De todos modos, seguramente me van a decir que estoy loca, y Robin no sé lo que dirá. Pero en fin, valor y al toro.

–Chicas –Las tres se fijan en mí. Qué agobio–, ¿qué me diríais si os dijera que me he encontrado con Butch y que, por algún casual, es mi compañero de piso?

Silencio. Qué mal presentimiento me da ese silencio. Blossom da un trago de su botellín. Se está refrescando la garganta para hablar; siempre hace eso. Bubbles también tiene los ojos clavados en la pelirroja, y Robin igual. Todas estamos esperando su reacción.

–Que tu convivencia va a ser insufrible –Y hasta ahí.

–¿Ya está? –Bubbles, Robin y yo al unísono, ¿qué te parece?

–Sí. No sé por qué os extrañáis tanto. Si esos tres han vuelto a la ciudad, BC podrá vigilar a uno de ellos.

No lo había visto desde esa perspectiva. Aunque sólo sé que Butch está en la ciudad. De los otros dos mamones no tengo ni idea, y dudo que sigan yendo lo tres juntitos a todas partes. Que son adultos, hombre.

–La verdad… –Ahora es Bubbles quien habla–. Yo pienso que tan insufrible no sería.

–Anda ya, pero si se llevan como el perro y el gato –contradice Blossom, negando con la cabeza.

–No, yo estoy con Bubbles –añade Robin–. Los dos adoran la comida basura, los dos adoran los videojuegos.

–A los dos les gustan las películas de acción, a los dos les gustan los deportes.

–Prefieren el rock y ver lucha libre o boxeo por la tele.

¿Me están tomando el pelo? ¡Cómo voy a tener yo tantas similitudes con ese capullo! Él es un asqueroso idiota que disfruta viéndome cabreada, y yo soy yo. Hay muchas diferencias.

–Y ambos son maestros del sarcasmo –concluyen las dos.

Eso ya me ha ofendido. YO soy la única maestra del sarcasmo. Él me lo copió, que se le diese bien ya fue otro asunto. Pero yo fui quien empezó con el tema, y no me supera en sarcasmos, que conste.

–Pues tenéis razón –admite Blossom.

–Me estáis hundiendo. ¡Cómo me voy a parecer yo a ese cerdo!

Las tres me miran.

–Sí, te pareces –Qué buenas amigas que tengo, eh.

Es que… Es que… Pues va a ser que de esta no me libro. Y yo pensando que contándoselo a Blossom, esta me diría: "¿Pero tú estás loca? ¡Es un Rowdyruff Boy!", y yo tendría que decirle a Butch que lo sentía mucho (sí, claro), pero que no compartiría piso con él. Pues la he cagado, porque ahora no me queda más remedio que apechugar con las consecuencias y soportar a un idiota en mi casa.

–O sea, ¿qué os he preguntado para nada?

Se miran entre sí, y luego me miran a mí.

–Pues casi, sí –No sé cómo lo hacen para hablar a la vez, pero da mal rollo.

–Y ya no tengo otra opción más que hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Me da terror la respuesta. Las tres sonríen a la vez. Vale, eso sí que da miedo. Son de esas sonrisas de las que te hace muchísima gracia lo que está pasando, pero tiene una mezcla de cinismo. Yo les enseñé a hacer esa sonrisa, y me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

–Y lo vas a hacer –¡Es que suenan todas a una! ¡Da escalofríos!

Pues bueno, me dan ganas de darme de cabezazos contra la pared. Decididamente, la que se me viene encima no tiene solución. Mañana firmamos los papeles que hacen legal que Butch vaya a compartir el alquiler conmigo, y en unos días ya estaremos totalmente instalados. Se me avecina un infierno. Dios, ayúdame y me hago monja.

* * *

><p><strong>Dorita: Pues hasta aquí lo de hoy. ¿Qué os ha parecido?<strong>

**Maru: Sus, bonito, ¿dónde estás?**

**Sandra: *volviéndose a un público imaginario* Hello everybody! How are you, guys? *volviéndose hacia Dorita* Yeah, where are Sus? (Sí, ¿dónde está Sus?)**

**Dorita: *acercándose al oído de Sandra* En esa maleta de ahí.**

**Sandra: Why? (¿Por qué?)**

**Maru: "Sus, lindo, sal que vamos a jugar~"**

**Sandra: Oh. I understand now (Oh. Ya entiendo)**

**Sus: *dentro de la maleta* ¡No le digáis a esa loca que yo estoy aquí dentro!**

**Dorita: Yo opino que sería divertido decírselo.**

**Sus: No te atreverás... *cagao del miedo***

**Dorita: Ponme a prueba, guapo**

**Maru: ¿Con quién hablan, chicas?**

**Dorita: Con Suspenso.**

**Maru: ¿Con mi lindo Sus?**

**Dorita: Lindo no es, pero ese mismo.**

**Sus: ¡Traidora! ¡Has traicionado a tu propio hermano!**

**Sandra: Hey... *interrumpida***

**Maru: ¡Sus, precioso! ¿Dónde estás? Te escucho, pero no te veo.**

**Sus: ¡No le digas nada!**

**Dorita: Bien que podría...**

**Sus: No, no, no, no. O cuento tus secretos de alcoba.**

**Sandra: Excuse-me, but I think... (Perdonadme, pero yo pienso que...) *interrumpida, de nuevo***

**Dorita: Como cuentes algo mío, te arranco la cabeza en cuanto salgas de ahí.**

**Maru: No, en cuanto salga de donde quiera que esté, será mío.**

**Sus: ¡Buaaaaa! ¿Por qué habré nacido con esta cara de actor de Hollywood? *llora***

**Maru: Madori, San, díganme dónde está mi pichoncito.**

**Sus: ¡¿Pichoncito?!**

**Dorita: Pichoncito... Directo al Twitter. *saca su teléfono móvil***

**Sus: ¡Nooo! Como Almu se entere de que alguien me llama así, ¡me despelleja vivo!**

**Dorita: Prepararé la cámara.**

**Maru: Qué mala.**

**Dorita: En el mundo de los emoticonos, yo soy el diablo morado que sonríe.**

**Sandra: Hello! I'm here! (¡Hola! ¡Estoy aquí!) *frustrada***

**Sus: Sí, ya te vemos.**

**Maru: ¡¿Pero desde dónde?!**

**Dorita: Bueeeno, le doy a enviar y lo de "pichoncito" será oficialmente público.**

**Sus: Como hagas eso, te juro por mi vida que cuento aquella vez que creías que te había bajado la regla y no era así.**

**Dorita: O hacemos esto: haces las preguntas, sales de la maleta y yo te vendo como esclavo.**

**Maru: ¡Sí! Hacemos eso, así luego yo te puedo comprar.**

**Dorita: Exacto, salimos todos ganando.**

**Sandra: Hey *aburrida***

**Sus: Haré las preguntas, el resto, ya veremos.**

**Dorita: ¿Prefieres ser esclavo de criminales que te hagan la vida miserable, o que Maru y yo te pongamos las manos encima?**

**Sus: ...**

**Maru: ¿Y bien?**

**Sus: Estoy pensando.**

**Dorita: Haz las preguntas, anda.**

**Sus: Yuhu**

**_¿Por qué ha aparecido tan repentinamente Butch? ¿Dónde están Brick y Boomer? ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo durante esos ocho años? ¿Se cumplirá lo que dice Buttercup y su convivencia será un infierno? ¿A nadie le preocupa el hecho de que esté metido en... un lugar para protegerme? _**

**Sandra: To me, but I am not important (A mí, pero no soy importante)**

**_¿De dónde ha sacado Butch tanta pasta? ¿Es Buttercup su títere? ¿Qué carrera escogerá la morena?_**

**_En el próximo capítulo más, pero no mejor, porque es imposible. Aquí, en FanFiction. _**

**Dorita: Yo te mato.**

**Sus: Tengo tu historia bochornosa a mi favor, hermanita. No me puedes decir nada.**

**Maru: Sus, lindo, sal de dónde estés.**

**Dorita: Más vale que cierres la boca. Si no, te la coso.**

**Maru: Suuuuuuus *voz cantarina***

**Sus: ¿Por qué seré tan guapo? *llora***

**Ante tanta confusión, Sandra se desespera.**

**Sandra: Okay *va hacia la maleta y la abre, dejando al deacubierto a Sus* This was completed (Esto se terminó)**

**Sus: ¡Nooooooo! ¡Sandra, ¿qué has hecho?!**

**Maru: ¡Siiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Sandra, te requiero! *comienza a perseguir a Sus***

**Dorita: ¿Por qué lo has hecho?**

**Sandra: Because yes (Porque sí)**

**Dorita: Jo... Quería hacerlo yo...**

**Sandra: Haha, feeling! (Jaja, ¡se siente!)**

**Maru: ¡Te cogí! *abrazando a Sus, mientras que este intenta escapar***

**Sus: ¡Ayuda! ¡Madori, estrangúlame!**

**Dorita: Nah, así estoy bien.**

**Sus: ¿¡QUÉ!?**

**Maru: Ay, mi lindo Sus.**

**Sandra: Beautiful scene (Bonita escena)**

**Dorita: ¿Verdad que sí?**

**_¡Adiós-chavales-que-no-tenéis-nada-mejor-que-hacer-que-leer-esto (comúnmente llamados lectores)! Dorita & Maru out._**  
><strong><em>¡Dejen Review!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaraciones: no nos pertenece Powerpuff Girls ni sus personajes.**

**Bueno, tenemos aquí el segundo capítulo del fanfic que escribo junto con MomoXB16 (alias Maru).**

* * *

><p><span>Mismo techo, caos total<span>

Capítulo 2

Me paro frente a la puerta. Este apartamento es la puerta B, de la cuarta planta, del número 214 de la calle The Willows, o eso pone en el papelito ese. La marimacho no me dio llave ni nada, más le vale estar ahí dentro… Le doy al timbre, me meto las manos en los bolsillos y preparo la sonrisa ladeada. No, esa sonrisa no es natural; es una mueca que tienes que saber cuándo poner. Y este es el momento. ¿Por qué? Porque a Buttercup le jode un huevo esa sonrisa y yo me parto de risa internamente.

La marimacho abre la puerta. Francamente, esos pantalones son demasiado cortos. Bueno, en una mujer no me molestaría que fueran incluso más cortos, pero es Buttercup; ella no entra en el grupo "mujer". Y contrasta: la blusa sin mangas es tan ancha que le cabría a Santa Claus. Si te pones shorts cortos, está implícito que tienes que poner una camiseta tan ceñida que casi no te deje respirar.

–Firmas los papeles y te largas –Oh, sí, me encantan los saludos de "BC".

–Voy a vivir aquí. ¿En serio le das tanta importancia?

–Pues como empiezas a pagar la próxima semana… –Finge pensar, mirando al cielo y poniendo morritos–. Por cada minuto adicional que pases hoy aquí te cobro un centavo.

Y me dicen caradura a mí. Está visto que no conocen a la marimacho.

–Va en broma –Ni yo me creo que sea coña.

Sonrisa. Oh, qué mona: se está descojonando de mí. Y ni se ha molestado en mirar la sonrisa ladeada que puse cuando abrió la puerta… Eso duele. Pero es que una sonrisa ladeada…, es poco probable que supere la sonrisa cínica de una _posible_ mujer (sigo creyendo que Buttercup es asexual).

–Qué ingenuo eres, idiota.

Ay, qué paciencia… Y más que voy a necesitar si voy a vivir con ella.

Me deja pasar y entro en el apartamento. Es una sala muy grande y luminosa, con el suelo de madera. Tiene un enorme ventanal a la izquierda, a la derecha está la cocina, con la encimera separada de la pared como si fuera una barra americana. Entre medias hay un pasillo por donde imagino que se llega a las habitaciones y el baño. En medio del salón Buttercup ha puesto un sofá y una mesita baja, y enfrente una televisión de plasma sobre un mueble. Hum, no está mal.

–Los papeles están sobre la mesita –me informa–. Espera un momento, voy por un bolígrafo.

Avanzo hasta el sofá y me siento en él, mientras que la marimacho busca un boli en su bolso, el cual está en la encimera. La verdad es que fue más fácil de lo que creía convencerla de que fuera su compañero de piso. Tengo dinero, así que controlo a Buttercup como si fuera mi títere. ¿No es un poco difícil de creer que una heroína sea tan fácil de manipular?

La marimacho vuelve con el bolígrafo en la mano y se sienta lo más lejos de mí que puede en el sofá. Me pasa el boli y selecciona los documentos del alquiler, lo que tengo que firmar. Aunque… ¿A qué viene tanto papeleo? ¿No era un solo folio? Ahí hay por lo menos quince o veinte hojas.

–Firma aquí –Señala con el dedo una línea con una cruz al lado–, y legalmente tienes que pagar la mitad del alquiler mensual, lo que son doscientos dólares al mes, quitando los tres meses que me adelantas.

Seiscientos dólares de sopetón. Me juego el cuello a que Buttercup está como unas pascuas internamente. Escribo "Butch Him" en la línea y ella aparta el folio para dejarme leer la veintena de páginas que hay a continuación. Cojo una hoja y leo el título varias veces para estar seguro de que no me equivoco. ¿Es una broma?

–¿"Normas de convivencia"? –Aparto la mirada del folio para ver a Buttercup, que está tranquila, con las piernas cruzadas y recostada en el respaldo del sofá–. ¿Va en serio?

–Ohh, sí –me responde, sonriendo–. No pienso dejar que hagas lo que te venga en gana, morenito.

No me acabo de creer que me ha llamado "morenito". Pero, ¿de qué va esto? ¿Y tengo que aceptarlo, así, sin más?

–Increíble que te hayas molestado en redactar una cosa así –menciono, mirando el grueso del dosier–. No, en serio, es inverosímil

–Ha sido Blossom –Eso ya me parece más normal–. Yo sólo le he dicho lo que tenía que poner. Y tienes que firmarlo.

–Ah, lo firmo yo, pero no tú. ¿Y si incumples una de las normas? –¿En serio le estoy diciendo esto a Buttercup Utonium?

Me mira con desdén. Me está diciendo "idiota" con los ojos, y creo que está esperando a algo. ¡Ah, claro! Paso a la última página de esos folios grapados, en la que pone: "Aquí consta que los inquilinos del apartamento B, de la cuarta planta, del número 214 de The Willows (Townsville, USA), deben firmar este tratado de convivencia para que no se arme la de Dios y podamos todos respirar tranquilos. Firmen aquí los inquilinos". Qué guasa tiene la Blossom. De todos modos, Buttercup ha firmado.

–Está firmado –digo. Ella me mira con más desdén–. De acuerdo: lo leo. Joder.

Veamos…

_Normas de convivencia._

_1._ _Si se trae una persona para practicar el sexo con ella, se debe avisar al compañero con antelación._

Marimacho, te puedes esperar varias de esas notificaciones por mi parte…

_2._ _Butch, ni se te ocurra convertir este apartamento en un picadero*._

¡Mierda! Un momento, ¿y si lo hace Buttercup, eh? ¿Y si convierte el piso en un picadero para…? Vale, ni yo me creo eso.

_3._ _Si no están los dos de acuerdo, no se montará ninguna fiesta._

_4._ _Una vez cada dos semanas se hará limpieza._

_5._ _Pagas lo que rompes (muebles, electrodomésticos, tabiques, etc.)_

Esas tres son totalmente razonables.

_6._ _No se dejan en las zonas comunes ropa interior (ni ajena, ni propia). Tampoco ha de haber rastro de condones o sus envoltorios._

_7._ _Si alguien se va a montar un chanchullo, que sea fuera de aquí._

Eh, eh, eh. ¡Que yo no me monto chanchullos! Antes sí, pero ahora ya no. Eso me ha parecido bastante discriminatorio.

_8._ _No se puede andar en pelotas o con poca ropa por las zonas comunes (excepto el baño, claro)._

_9._ _No se entra ni sale por la ventana a menos que haya una emergencia. Para algo están las puertas…_

_10._ _No se pueden filmar películas porno en las zonas comunes._

Eso ya es exagerar un poquito, ¿no?

–¿En serio crees que grabaría una porno, por ejemplo, en este sofá?

–Por si acaso.

Me tiene por un nivel muy bajo esta chica… Pero muy bajo. Bien, sigo leyendo. Paso las páginas y… Básicamente no me puedo cargar el piso ni los muebles, no puedo entrar en el cuarto de Buttercup, si tengo un animal sólo podría ser un perro y tengo que estar a lo mío y no a lo suyo.

–¿Puedo objetar algo?

–De ninguna manera.

¡Me está negando todo! Resoplo, dejo el dosier en la mesa y lo firmo en la última página. Pongo la tapa al bolígrafo y lo dejo en la mesa. Luego la miro con cara de "¿estas contenta?". Ella sonríe, se levanta, va hacia la puerta y la abre. No, no pierde el tiempo, he estado los minutos necesarios. Me levanto y salgo del apartamento, sin despedirme ni nada.

Buttercup cierra la puerta. Me pregunto qué pasará hay dentro… Pego la oreja a la puerta y utilizo mi súper oído. La oigo suspirar y decir: "Oh, por Dios. Un minuto más y me derrumbo". ¡Toma ya!

.

-o-

.

No me puedo creer que por fin haya terminado con la maldita mudanza. Mi habitación ya está ordenada y no queda nada por sacar de esas condenadas cajas de cartón. ¿Qué es lo peor de esta tarde colocando cosas y ordenándolas? Que mi _maravillosa _compañera de piso no ha movido ni el dedo meñique para ayudarme.

Vine por la mañana y a la media hora de estar yo allí, se largó. La vi salir por la puerta con ropa de deporte, el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y la funda de una raqueta en la mano. Es difícil de creer que se haya pasado todo el día en el Club de Tenis… Pero bueno, al menos no he tenido que soportarla, lo cual es positivo. Y seguramente ella se fue para no tener que soportarme a mí. Si las cosas siguen así, quizás no vaya a ser _tan_ terrible vivir con Buttercup.

Me dirijo al salón y me desplomo en el sofá. Estoy agotado. Solamente quiero comer algo y dormir doce horas. O comer algo, dormir diez horas y ver la televisión dos. Creo que hoy echaban _I, robot_ a las nueve y cuarto, y ya son las nueve. Suena como giran las cerraduras y la marimacho se digna a aparecer por el apartamento.

–Fíjate –digo en cuanto la veo–, se me ha aparecido un fantasma.

Cierra tras de sí. Se la ve bastante cansada, el sudor todavía está impregnado en su piel.

–Entonces es que por fin te has mirado a un espejo –replica, encaminándose al pasillo. Cuando ya está en su cuarto, exclama–: Me lo has servido en bandeja.

Recuérdenme que no baje la guardia… Buttercup es como un jaguar, es peligrosa si no la ves venir… Un momento, ¿acabo de comparar a la marimacho con un felino, que son los animales que se utilizan para referirse a mujeres sexys? Brrr… Creo que un escalofrío me acaba de recorrer la espalda ante ese pensamiento.

Oigo la ducha; Buttercup se está duchando. Suspiro, alcanzo el mando a distancia, que está sobre la mesita, y enciendo la televisión de plasma. Me pregunto, ¿de dónde ha sacado ese pedazo de televisor la marimacho? Bah, da igual. Seguro que ella también se está preguntando de donde saco el dinero para pagarle el alquiler, y de ninguna manera se lo voy a decir. Voy pasando canales hasta que encuentro ese en el que echan _I, robot_.

Después de unos minutos de mogollón de anuncios, por fin empieza la película, y con ella llega Buttercup. Aseada y con ropa de estar por casa, entra en el salón y va directa hacia el teléfono fijo –que está sobre la encimera de la cocina– con el menú de una pizzería en la mano.

–¿Qué pizza quieres? –me pregunta, mientras marca los números de la pizzería en el teléfono.

Me… acaba de preguntar qué quiero cenar. Es decir: no ha pasado de mí y ha pedido lo que le ha venido en la santa gana. Esto es raro, ¿no? Se supone que me odia, ¿por qué narices le importa saber mi opinión sobre una pizza?

–¿En serio me preguntas lo que quiero?

–Sólo los idiotas contestan con otra pregunta –replica, mirándome con burla–. Responde: ¿qué pizza quieres?

Me quedo unos minutos mirándola, embobado. No termino de creérmelo. Es que es rarísimo, quizás debiera haberlo grabado para estar seguro de que no estoy soñando. Ella arquea una ceja, y luego pone los ojos en blanco. Vale, bien, Butch: no pierdas la oportunidad de influir un poquito en una tozuda integral.

–Barbacoa, pizza barbacoa.

Ella asiente, se lleva el teléfono a la oreja y hace su pedido. Una pizza barbacoa mediana. Y me ha hecho caso. ¡Por Dios, dónde está Buttercup! Está claro que _esa_morenaza de ojos verdes no es la Utonium ruda que conozco. Se le parece, pero no es ella. Tiene el mismo sarcasmo que le copié (ese fue un golpe de gracia, la irrité tanto cuando empecé a ser sarcástico…), la misma mirada condescendiente y los mismos andares de machorra, pero no creo que sea ella. La verdadera Buttercup habría mandado a la mierda mi opinión.

La marimacho cuelga el teléfono, deja el menú sobre la encimera y luego va al sofá. Se sienta en él, justo en el lado opuesto en el que estoy yo, y me pide el mando.

–Ni de coña –respondo–. Está empezando una peli que mola.

–Sí, y también _The Simpsons_ en la Fox. Pásame el mando a distancia.

Alarga el brazo para cogerlo, pero yo soy más rápido y lo cojo primero.

–Him, el mando –me dice, extendiendo la mano y mirándome como si fuera un niño pequeño que no quiere desprenderse de su juguete.

–Calla, que no quiero perderme la introducción.

–Y yo no quiero perderme mi serie favorita. Dame el mando.

Ahora dirijo mi mirada a Buttercup. ¿_The Simpsons_? ¿En serio es su serie favorita? Vale que es graciosa, pero… Venga, ¿en serio?

–Pues te vas a perder tu serie favorita, ya que yo voy a ver _I, robot_ y esta es la única tele del apartamento. Se siente –Y vuelvo la atención a la tele, con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara.

Sí, creo que dije antes que Buttercup es una tozuda integral… Pues en este momento hace alarde de ello quitándome el mando de la mano. Cambia de canal y se esconde el control tras la espalda. Yo la miro, cabreado. ¡Me ha quitado la película! ¡Se va a enterar la marimacho de lo que vale un peine!

Me lanzo contra ella, intentando conseguir el mando, que sigue tras su espalda sujeto con ambas manos. Buttercup se tumba panza arriba manteniendo el control bajo su cuerpo, y yo intento levantarla, pero ella ha enganchado los pies a los cojines del sofá y es más difícil hacerlo, ya que yo estoy sobre ellos.

–Buttercup, dame el mando.

–No.

La miro por unos segundos a la cara. Tiene una expresión de tanta superioridad que me dan ganas de borrársela del semblante. Coloco una mano en la cintura de la chica, mientras que la otra está preparada para el siguiente movimiento. Empiezo a flotar eliminando la presión que mis rodillas hacían en los cojines y que mantenían a Buttercup sujeta al sofá, elevando conmigo a la morena, y en un rápido movimiento le arrebato con la mano libre el control remoto. Y en un movimiento aún más rápido vuelvo a poner _I, robot_, justo antes de que comenzara el opening de la serie de gente amarilla.

Me vuelvo a sentar antes de que a la marimacho le dé tiempo a hacer nada, y meto el mando en el bolsillo delantero de mi pantalón. Noto como ella me mata con la mirada, pero también noto que es de desafío. Es ahora ella quien se abalanza contra mí, intentando llegar al bolsillo. Yo se lo impido con manos y pies, pero ella empuja intentando llegar. La cuestión es que no llega _precisamente_ al bolsillo… Y los dos nos quedamos quietos.

–Dame el mando o tu pequeño amigo sufrirá las consecuencias –me amenaza–. Y eres bien consciente de que soy capaz.

Sí, y eso es lo peor. ¡Temo por mis testículos, joder! Aunque perderlos, los perderé de todos modos, cualquiera de las dos opciones elija. Una, literalmente; la otra, metafóricamente. Es un dilema. Y por otra parte… ¡¿En serio Buttercup Utonium tiene una mano en mi paquete?! ¡Nunca había imaginado una situación así! Y… me preocupa la sensación que me provoca.

–Muy bien, muy bien –Saco el mando del bolsillo y se lo tiendo en la mano que tiene libre.

Ella sonríe y aparta la mano de donde la tenía puesta. Ya puedo volver a respirar con tranquilidad… Aunque me fastidia no ver _I, robot_. ¡Un momento! ¿Me estoy rindiendo? Al ya no tener la mano en mi entrepierna, ella no tiene ningún poder sobre mí. Así que le agarro de la muñeca y con la otra mano intento coger el control, pero Buttercup pone la mano que tiene libre en éste, y acabamos forcejando los dos.

–¡Dámelo, quiero ver _The Simpsons_!

–¡Y yo quiero ver _I, robot_!

No sé quién de los dos, da a los números del mando, y la televisión acaba puesta en un canal en el que están echando _The Avengers_, que está empezando. Los dos nos quedamos mirando la pantalla, inmóviles. Hacía mogollón de tiempo que no veía esta película… Desde que la estrenaron en el cine, más bien. A la vez, dejamos el mando sobre la mesa baja y nos acomodamos en el sofá. Mira tú por dónde: hemos pensado lo mismo.

–Cuánto tarda la pizza… –comento.

–Veinte minutos más o menos habrá que esperar.

Veinte minutos después llega la pizza, y nos quedamos viendo _The Avengers_ mientras cenamos. Y, al final, ni Will Smith ni Homer Simpson han aparecido por la pantalla…

.

-o-

.

Calla un rato, estómago. Quiero dormir más. Doy otra vuelta en la cama, intentando encontrar de nuevo una postura cómoda. No. El estómago no se calla: está pidiendo a rugidos comida. No quiero levantarme. Hoy estoy vago. Me estiro tumbado en la cama, abro los ojos y miro la hora en el reloj digital. Las diez de la mañana. Sí, es hora de levantarse. ¡Maldita sea!

Me incorporo y me restriego los ojos con la mano. Estaba despierto desde hace un rato, pero eso no quiere decir que quisiera estarlo. Me pongo en pie, estiro los brazos y me pongo una camiseta. Cómo odio las mañanas… Hay que despertarse, y eso implica dejar de dormir. Es un fastidio… Salgo de la habitación y me encamino al baño, que está entre mi cuarto y el de Buttercup. Giro el pomo, abro la puerta y… ¡Joder!

Esta imagen se acaba de quedar grabada en mi retina. «Bueno, tampoco es tan malo...» ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Qué acabo de pensar!? ¡Sí es malo! Es muy, muy malo. Cierro la puerta sin hacer ruido y me quedo unos minutos con la espalda pegada a ella. Siento mi cara arder. ¡Será tonta!, ¿por qué no ha puesto el pestillo? Si lo hubiese hecho, yo no habría entrado y no habría visto lo que he visto…

Buttercup, de espaldas, con una minúscula toalla que a duras penas sirve para tapar lo necesario. Dejó caer la toalla y pude ver esa espectacular figura que esconde bajo la ropa; piernas largas y caderas de modelo. Unas gotitas de agua todavía le resbalaban por la piel. Si ya tiene una partetrasera impresionante, imagínate la delantera. Joder. ¿Por qué cojones tiene que estar tan buena?

Trago saliva y me paso las manos por la cara. Ahora no podré mirarla sin recordar que la he visto desnuda… O peor: ¿y si se ha dado cuenta de que la he visto? Creo que acabo de palidecer. No, no, no, no, no. ¿¡Por qué a mí!? ¡¿Qué le he hecho yo al Universo para que quiera matarme?! Ver a Buttercup Utonium desnuda no es ver a una chica desnuda; es proclamar tu sentencia de muerte.

«Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala.» Bien, tengo que tranquilizarme. Todavía no ha salido para darme una patada en mis partes bajas o para hacerme atravesar la pared de un puñetazo, así que cabe la posibilidad de que no me haya pillado. Además, si me hubiera visto verla, seguramente ya tendría unas tijeras en la mano para castrarme, incumpliendo la norma de convivencia número veintitrés: _No dejar eunuco al compañero (eso va por ti, BC)_. Me imagino que esa la añadió Blossom. ¡Santa pelirroja!

De acuerdo, no me ha pillado y nunca sabrá que sé lo que esconde bajo la ropa holgada. Punto en boca. Bloqueo la imagen y… rezo por que se quede bloqueada. Por Dios, ¡que se quede bloqueada! Suspiro, voy a la cocina y me siento en uno de los dos taburetes altos que hay al lado de la encimera. Mi cerebro todavía está intentando bloquear o borrar la visión de la marimacho desnuda. Es que hay una parte de mí que no quiere olvidarlo, y esa parte está entre las piernas.

–Buenos días –saluda la reina de Roma.

Lleva unos pantalones de licra azul marino hasta las rodillas, unas sandalias negras y una blusa holgada (cómo no) de color amarillo. Demasiado arreglada para quedarse en casa…, además de que lleva una bandolera colgada del hombro. Y también está el detallito de que va hacia la puerta.

–Buenos días –respondo–. ¿Vas algún sitio?

–Sí. Voy a ver a mis hermanas. ¿Por? –me pregunta, mirándome desde la puerta.

–¿Es que no me vas a hacer el desayuno? –Aún conservaba esperanzas de que lo hiciera.

–Yo desayuné hace media hora y no soy la chacha de esta casa. Prepáratelo tú, vago.

Dicho eso, abre la puerta y sale por ella. Bueno, la marimacho va a ver a la rubia y a la pelirroja. Confío en que llegue antes de la hora de comer… En serio, no sé cocinar, lo único que he preparado en mis veinte años de existencia ha sido un sándwich mixto. Saco un vaso del alacena y miro si en la nevera hay leche, y por fortuna hay un tetrabrik. Un vaso de leche para toda una mañana mejorando gráficos 3D para el videojuego que estoy creando, eso si logro concentrarme ya que la imagen de Buttercup no me deja en paz. Oh, sí, me espera una maravillosa mañana.

* * *

><p><span>GLOSARIO<span>

*picadero: lugar que una persona utiliza para mantener relaciones sexuales. (No encontramos otra palabra para nombrar esto, ¿de acuerdo?)

* * *

><p><strong>Dorita: ¡Y aquí estamos, gente! No os dejamos en paz y volvemos a la carga, qué se le va a hacer...<strong>

**Sandra: *volviéndose hacia un público imaginario* Hello, everybody! How are you, guys? *volviéndose hacia Dorita* Hey, Madori, where are Maru and Sus? (Oye, Madori, ¿dónde están Maru y Sus?) I have not seen around here... (No los he visto por aquí...)**

**Dorita: ¿Ves esa secuoya gigante que no sé qué demonios hace aquí y que ha aparecido de la nada? *señala la secuoya y Sandra asiente* Sus está trepando por ella para escapar de Maru, pero Maru lo ha seguido.**

**Sandra: Right? (¿En serio?) *mira la secuoya* Cool... (Guay...)**

**Dorita: ¡De guay nada! ¿Quién hace las preguntas de Suspenso si este zopenco de nuestro hermano se cae y se rompe la crisma?**

**Sandra: Do not worry about Maru? (¿No te preocupas por Maru?)**

**Dorita: Nah. Ella estará bien. Sandra, ¿me haces el favor de responder a los Reviews sin cuenta?**

**Sandra: We do not have. What we have is ghost readers. Add to favorites and give us a follow, but do not let Review (No tenemos. Lo que tenemos es lectores fantasma. Añaden a favoritos y nos dan un follow, pero no dejan Review)**

**Dorita: Bien, pues para los lectores fantasma, que son todos: si nos dejáis un Review, nosotras nos enteramos mejor de lo que pensáis.**

***Un chico salta desde la copa de la secuoya, gritando: "¡Salvadme de esta locaaaaaa!". De nadie sabe dónde aparece un castillo hinchable en el que aterriza sin daños***

**Sandra: This looks like cartoons... (Esto se parece a los dibujos animados...)**

**Dorita: Ya, ¿verdad? *al chico que saltó de la secuoya y aterrizó en el castillo hinchable* ¡Sus, haz las preguntas desde ahí!**

**Sus: *corriendo hacia las chicas* ¡De acuerdo!**

_**¿De dónde saca el dinero Butch? ¿Logrará el moreno quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Buttercup desnuda? ¿Cómo que está creando un videojuego? ¿No va a la universidad **_**(para crear videojuegos hay que tener estudios, hombre...)**_**? ¿De dónde salió la televisón de plasma? ¿Se enterará Buttercup de lo que Butch ha visto? Si es así, ¿cómo reaccionará **_**(creo que todos sabemos la respuesta)**_**? ¿Me alcanzará Maru, que ahora mismo está saltando desde la secuoya? **_

***Una chica salta desde la copa de la secuoya para aterrizar en el castillo hinchable***

_**¿Para qué va a ver a sus hermanas Buttercup? ¿Es para hablarles del moreno? ¿Dónde narices están Brick y Boomer? ¿Sabíais que me he inventado mi propia despedida?**_

**Dorita: ¿De verdad? *ojos brillantes***

**Sus: Sí.**

***Maru se va acercando cada vez más... y nadie se da cuenta...***

_**¿Habrá romance de rojos y azules, o sólo de verdes? ¿Llegará Buttercup para la hora de comer, y así Butch no se muera de hambre?**_

_**Punto y final; no hay más. Si queréis la continuación de **_**Mismo techo, caos total**_**, a esperar. Nos leemos en FanFiction.**_

***Dorita abraza a Sus, emocionada por que haya inventado POR FIN su propia despedida y no se la plagie al Gran Wyoming. Cuando se separa de él, Maru llega y abraza al chico machacándole las costillas***

**Sus: *con la cara azul* No... puedo... respirar...**

**Maru: ¡Sus, lindo! ¡Por fin te pillé!**

**Sandra: Oh my God, OH MY GOD! (Oh, Dios mío, ¡OH DIOS MÍO!) Madori affectionate with Sus! This is not everyday! (¡Madori cariñosa con Sus! ¡Esto no se ve todos los días!) *saca una cámara y hace una foto***

**Dorita: Exagerada...**

**Maru: ¡Suuuus! ¡No te pienso soltar!**

**Sus: ¿¡Qué... te he... hecho... yo!?**

**Maru: ¡Ser tú!**

**Sus: Maldit...a sea... mi... belleza.**

**Dorita: Bueno... Creo que ya es hora de irse despidiendo...**

_**¡Adiós, chavales-que-no-tenéis-nada-mejor-que-hacer-que-leer-esto (comúmente llamados lectores)! Madori out.**_

_**¡Dejen Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaraciones: no nos pertenecen The Powerpuff Girls.**

**Chavales, he metido un juego en este capítulo, y mi coautora, Maru, está de acuerdo, aunque probablemente sólo lo puedan jugar los lectores españoles (lo siento de veras por los latinos).**

**Bien, ¿recordáis la legendaria y maravillosa serie llamada _Aquí No Hay Quien Viva_? Pues soy una gran , gran, gran fan de esa serie, aunque la cancelaran en 2006 (te maldigo, Telecinco, ¡¿nos quitas _ANHQV_ y nos pones _Sálvame Deluxe_?! ¡De qué vais!), y he decidido homenajearla. En este capítulo he introducido algunas frases típicas de los personajes (desde que Lucía y Roberto llegaron a la comunidad hasta que derribaron el edificio), y el objetivo es encontrar al menos cuatro, de qué personaje y dejar la respuesta en un Review (por ejemplo: "Qué mona va esta chica siempre", de Marisa). ¡A ver cuántas encontráis!**

**Vale, ya no os incordio más. Leed si queréis.**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 3<p>

_(Buttercup)_

.

.

No hay mucho que contar… Pero Bubbles (y posteriormente Blossom y Robin) insistieron en que les contara con pelos y señales la primera noche con el Rey de los Reyes de los Idiotas, así que quedamos a las diez en una cafetería de moda del centro. Los muebles son butacas de color azul marino semicirculares cuyo respaldo no llega a la mitad de la espalda y mesas bajas blancas de esas con las que te das en la espinilla y te dan ganas de mandarla a tomar por saco. Las paredes están decoradas con grafitis enmarcados.

Las cuatro estamos sentadas en una mesa al lado de la ventana, viendo a los transeúntes pasar, y algunos que se quedan mirándonos (claro, porque mis hermanas y yo somos heroínas y celebridades de Townsville), curiosos. La verdad es que me habría gustado un ambiente algo más discreto para hablar de esa primera noche…

—¿Os peleasteis por el mando a distancia? —se carcajea Robin después de que les contara esa anécdota—. Dios mío, ¡qué críos!

—Ah, claro, tenía que dejar que tuviese el control sobre la tele, ¿no? —insinúo, sarcástica y molesta—. Ni de coña.

—Pues yo estoy con BC —me apoya Blossom. Espera, ¿Blossom?—. El mando a distancia es lo que marca el poder en una casa. Quien ve lo que quiere ver, es el que manda —sentencia.

—Pero siguiendo tu lógica, todavía se están peleando por el poder, ya que no vieron lo que cada uno quería —alega Bubbles.

—No… —niego yo—. El poder es mío porque soy la mujer.

Las cuatro empezamos a reír. Y es cierto: la mujer es la que manda, es la soberana, la emperatriz… Porque nadie quiere ver una mujer enfadada. Ni siquiera Bubbles es sumisa; el primer novio que tuvo la rubia creyó que la podría controlar a su antojo, y cuando la enfadó de verdad… Digamos que un terremoto sacudió la ciudad.

—Pero tengo curiosidad… —dice Robin, mirándome fijamente—. ¿Cómo recuperaste el mando si lo tenía en el bolsillo?

Oh, cierto. Me salté esa parte. Y me la voy a seguir saltando. En aquel momento parecía muy segura, como muy amenazante y que no me importaba, pero… ¡Que tenía la mano sobre su entrepierna! Un poco más y mis mejillas habrían echado humo. Pues igual que ahora están: ardiendo a más no poder. Soy ruda pero… mujer, al fin y al cabo, y de sólo pensar en que tuve la mano… "ahí", me pongo tan roja como el pelo de Blossom.

—Pues… —Miro hacia otro lado, sonrojada hasta las orejas.

Por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver cómo, a la vez, las tres arquean una ceja. Esa sincronía que tienen entre ellas sigue dándome escalofríos…

—Buttercup, ¿cómo recuperaste el mando? —preguntan.

¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Están conectadas telepáticamente, o algo? No es normal que se muevan a la vez… Suenan como una única voz, al unísono, como esas películas de niñas poseídas que hablan a la vez (aunque en esas películas son gemelas malvadas).

—¡No os interesa, marujas! —exclamo moviendo exageradamente los brazos con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, sí nos interesa —replica la castaña, con tono de rotundidad.

—Tiene que haber sido de alguna manera vergonzosa… —asegura Blossom, entrecerrando los ojos en mí—. Algo de lo que se arrepiente, pero no del todo… Hum… —se lleva una mano a la barbilla y empieza a acariciarse una barba imaginaria—. Ya está. Le comió la boca.

«¡¿QUÉ?!»

—¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Yo, no, qué asco! —La veo sonreír, burlona.

Mierda. Era broma… Si es que, no sé por qué, pero siempre me pilla con la guardia baja… ¡Siempre! ¿¡Qué se supone que me pasa con mi hermana que me pilla con la guardia baja!?

—Vete un poquito a la mierda —repongo, fulminándola con la mirada.

—Bueno, bueno… Creo que BC ya tiene suficiente —Gracias, Bubbles—. Pensad que ahora tiene que volver con Butch…, pobrecita.

Las otras dos asienten con la cabeza, dándole la razón a la rubia.

—Tan pobre no soy —comento, mirándolas divertida—. El pobre es él. Si se le ocurre contradecirme, cojo un palo y se lo meto por el c-

—Que sí, que sí —me interrumpe Robin—. Como si se te ocurre atarlo a una cama para castigarlo dándole con una fusta —sonríe, pervertida.

El color vuelve a mis mejillas y abro y cierro la boca inconscientemente. ¿Cómo puede insinuar… eso? Blossom suelta una carcajada, aunque igual un rubor adorna sus mejillas; mientras que Bubbles se tapa la boca disimulando su sonrisa, igualmente sonrojada. Las tres tenemos todavía algo de pudor al hablar de esos temas (aunque ninguna somos virgen), pero es que cuando hablan de **ti**...

—Claro, os reís —Entorno los ojos, todavía roja como las luces de un puto semáforo—. Pero si insinuasen lo mismo de vosotras con los otros dos imbéciles, la cosa cambiaría, ¿verdad?

Ante ese comentario mordaz, Blossom deja de reír ipso facto, mirándome con los ojos llenos de furia contenida. La pelirroja nunca ha soportado a Brick, está a un gramo de odiarle: lo considera un prepotente, un imbécil, un insensible, un millón de insultos más… Se podría pasar una tarde entera insultándolo, aunque de todos los nombres que le ha puesto, mi favorito siempre ha sido cazurro.

Sin embargo, Bubbles, se cruza de brazos bajo el pecho y vuelve la cara hacia otro lado, con una mirada llena de melancolía y nostalgia. Entonces es cuando Robin, Blossom (olvidándose de la ira) y yo la miramos, extrañadas. ¿Qué rayos le pasa a la rubia?

—¿Estás bien? —preguntamos, aunque no sonamos al unísono: yo estoy en desacorde.

—Claro —responde ella, volviendo a mirarnos con una sonrisa claramente falsa.

Los ojos de Bubbles son trasparentes como el agua. Mirándolos, puedes leer lo que siente, y ahora mismo no se lee que ella "esté bien". Hay algo que pasa.

—Bubbles —reprocha Blossom, mirándola severamente.

La aludida suspira profundamente, cerrando los ojos, y abre la boca para hablar.

—Antes de que los Rowdyruff se marcharan de la ciudad y después de que renunciaran públicamente a la delincuencia —comienza, con la cabeza gacha—, Boomer me confesó que… —Traga saliva— siempre le había parecido muy guapa, incluso a los cinco años, cuando le tenía total repulsión a las niñas, y me pidió salir… Claro que yo no sabía que se irían dos semanas después.

—Espera, espera, espera… —interrumpo yo—. ¿Saliste con el idiota número tres?

—¿Por qué no nos lo contaste? —pregunta Blossom, frunciendo el ceño.

—Por la misma razón por la que él no se lo contó a sus hermanos… —Sube la mirada, centrándose en la chica de ojos rosas—. A ver, Bloss, el odio que os teníais Brick y tú era mutuo, imagínate cómo os habríais puesto los dos si os hubiera contado que Boomer y yo fuimos novios durante un poco de tiempo. Y bueno —dice ahora dirigiéndose a mí—, no sabía qué decirte a ti, porque aunque se habían enfriado las cosas con ellos, sabía que se lo habrías contado a Blossom.

Yo como chivata de Blossom… Pues no. No me cuadra. Pero dejando eso de lado, no me puedo creer que esos dos saliesen juntos. Es decir, yo creía que Bubbles simplemente ignoraba al idiota número tres, que fuera de las batallas no le importaba lo más mínimo. Pero si le dijo que sí, se puede suponer que algo sí que le gustaba.

—¿Y por qué rompisteis? —pregunta Robin, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado. Al instante recibe un moderadamente fuerte golpe en el brazo por mi parte—. ¡Ay! —exclama, frotándose la zona golpeada—. ¡Modera tu fuerza, BC!

—Pero si ya la he moderado.

Bubbles se lleva una mano al cuello y desvía la mirada. Ese tema la pone claramente incómoda. Claro que tampoco me extraña.

—Pues se fueron y decidimos que era mejor cortar que llevar la relación en secreto y en la distancia, porque además, si lo piensas, eso no es nada —contesta, sonriendo débilmente.

No. No sólo fue eso. Se ve en sus ojos. Hay un trasfondo en esa ruptura, debe de haber pasado algo más… Pero si le pone incómoda, mejor dejar de hablar de ello. Seguramente no quiera decírnoslo todavía…

—Por cierto —cambia de tema Blossom, al ver que Bubbles no iba a seguir hablando de eso—, no nos dijiste cómo conseguiste el mando, Buttercup.

—¡Sí, sí! —Bubbles, con un repentino y espectacular cambio de humor, aplaude para que se lo contase.

—Eso, eso… ¿Cómo lo hiciste, eh? —corrobora Robin, sonriendo pícaramente.

¿Y se creen que se lo voy a contar, así por las buenas? Ni. De. Broma.

.

-o-

.

Pues al final, las muy cabronas, me lo sonsacaron… Todavía creo que siento mis mejillas humear y la vena palpitar en la sien… ¿Hacía falta que se rieran tan fuerte? ¡Robin casi se cae de cara al suelo y Blossom casi tira la butaca de echarse tanto para atrás sujetándose el estómago! Bubbles al menos fue más sutil: se tapó la boca, aunque igual no fue muy efectivo porque tiene una risa muy… estridente, de esas que te destrozan los tímpanos.

Suspiro, cansada ya porque voy a tener que soportar burlas sobre eso lo que queda el verano, e introduzco la llave en la cerradura de la puerta. Son las doce y media, así que supongo que tendré que hacer la comida… pero sólo para mí. Que el idiota se las arregle, yo no soy la chacha de nadie.

Entro en el apartamento, dejo las llaves en el recibidor y cierro la puerta. Butch está de espaldas a mí, sentado en un taburete de la encimera de la cocina, haciendo cosas en un ordenador portátil; no se ha dado cuenta de que he llegado.

Empiezo a flotar unos centímetros sobre el suelo, para no hacer ruido con mis pasos, y me acerco a él, mirando por encima de su hombro. En la pantalla hay un personaje vestido con una armadura medieval en 3D, y el idiota lo está… ¿retocando?

—¿Qué rayos es eso? —pienso en voz alta, al lado de su oreja.

Butch pega un bote, cierra de golpe el ordenador y se gira a verme. Espera, ¿está sonrojado? ¡Increíble! ¡Está sonrojado! Frunce el ceño y se levanta, haciéndome retroceder, aunque sigo flotando, de manera que quedo a su altura… Anda, no me había fijado en que es tan alto.

—¿Por qué metes las narices donde no te llaman? —pregunta, dando otro paso más adelante.

—¿Qué era eso? —Arqueo una ceja y señalo el portátil.

—No. Te. Importa —contesta, mirándome a los ojos, desafiante.

Tiene los ojos verde pino. Al mirarlos, casi me parece ver un pinar en una montaña, con ese fresco aroma a bosque que te hace querer tumbarte donde quiera que sea, relajarte y olvidarte del mundo. Me quedo mirándolos, sintiéndome rodeada por un bosque de pinos.

«Un momento —me grita una vocecita en mi interior—, ¿qué narices te pasa, Buttercup? ¡Reacciona!»

—Eh, te dije que no podías montar nada ilegal aquí, así que ya me estás enseñando lo que tienes ahí —ordeno, volviendo en mí después de ese lapso.

El idiota se lleva dos dedos al puente de la nariz cerrando los ojos. Respira profundamente, y luego vuelve a mirarme.

—No es nada ilegal —niega, sin un ápice de nerviosismo en su voz—. Dejé esa vida hace ocho años.

—Ajá, ¿y yo cómo lo sé? —contraataco, entornando los ojos.

—Porque te lo digo yo. Me crees y punto.

—Ni punto ni qué mierdas. Enséñame lo que tienes ahí.

—¡No te lo voy a enseñar! —exclama, dando otro paso adelante, sólo que esta vez yo no retrocedo.

—¡Que me lo enseñes! —exijo yo en el mismo tono, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—¡Que no!

—¡Que sí!

—¡Deja de insistir, pesada!

—¡Pues los miro yo por mi cuenta!

Intento apartar al idiota de mi camino, pero este intenta empujarme y alejarme lo más posible del portátil. Así que vuelo algo más alto para pasar por encima y llegar al ordenador, sólo que Butch me coge de la cintura y trata de bajarme al suelo. Él también empieza a volar ya que yo tiro demasiado para arriba, y yo acabo con la tripa sobre su hombro, pataleando e intentando llegar al ordenador por todos mis medios.

—¡Suéltameeeeeeee! —grito, dándole otra patada más al estómago.

Esta última le hace encogerse por el dolor, así que aprovecho para zafarme y llegar al portátil. Lo abro y en la pantalla aparece el mismo personaje con armadura de caballero medieval de antes, y parece que está puesto en una especie de programa para crear y modificar gráficos. En lo alto de la ventana pone: "Avatar masculino: primera opción".

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunto, volviendo a poner los pies en el suelo.

Me giro hacia el idiota, que me mira, cabreado a más no poder. Casi tengo que aguantarme la risa por el careto de estreñido que me pone. Está para fotografiarlo…

—Es del videojuego que estoy creando —confiesa, sin quitar esa cara de niño enfurruñado al que le han quitado la piruleta.

Abro los ojos como platos y la mandíbula se me cae al suelo de pura impresión. ¡¿Está creando un videojuego?!

—¿En serio?

—Sí, ¿algún problema?

«Impresionante», pienso para mí.

—¿Estás de guasa? —Me cruzo de brazos y esbozo una muy bien fingida sonrisa burlona—. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan friki?

Arquea una ceja y también se cruza de brazos.

—Siempre tiene que haber alguien que los crea, ¿no? —replica.

—Sí, pero que ese alguien tenga veinte años es tristísimo.

—Habló la fan de _The Simpsons_.

—No me has entendido —Me relamo los labios—. Estás en la flor de la vida y te pasas el día creando gráficos: o es que eres muy friki, o es que no tienes vida social.

Entorna los ojos, me aparta de un empujón con un brazo, coge el ordenador y se marcha con él a su cuarto, farfullando algo de: "Ignorante de la vida…".

La verdad es que me parece muy guay eso de que haga videojuegos, pero nunca lo admitiría… Ante todo tengo orgullo, y además tiene los humos subidos a la cabeza y si le digo algo por el estilo de que mola lo de los videojuegos, el ego le llegaría al cielo.

.

-o-

.

_(Butch)_

.

.

No. No hay manera. Me es imposible dormir… Un poquito de por favor, Dios; ¿qué te cuesta darme el sueño?

Vale, quizás no debí beberme un litro de Coca-Cola durante la cena, pero en parte es culpa de la marimacho. Si no hubiese traído la botella de dos litros, no nos habríamos bebido cada uno la mitad. (Aunque la visión de Buttercup desnuda influye también lo suyo en mi insomnio…)

No estoy seguro, pero creo que trajo la botella de Coca-Cola para disculparse por decir que lo que hago es una frikada, aunque no dijo palabra sobre ello. Pues por eso no la perdoné. Por lo que la perdoné fue porque al final ha aceptado a cocinar para los dos… Y los macarrones con queso de la cena me llegaron al alma. Es sorprendente, pero Buttercup tiene mano para la cocina.

Me restriego la cara con las manos y miro el despertador digital que está sobre la mesilla. La una y media de la madrugada. Bueno, dicen que un vaso de leche caliente da sueño, ¿no? Pues hale, voy para la cocina a por un vaso. Me levanto y salgo de mi cuarto.

Recorro el pasillo y entro en la sala de estar, y no puedo evitar arquear una ceja. La marimacho está jugando a un juego de guerra de ciencia ficción en la Xbox y lleva puestos unos auriculares inalámbricos, así que por eso supongo que no se da ni cuenta de que estoy aquí. Y a todo esto… ¿de dónde ha sacado la consola? Primero la televisión de plasma y luego la PlayStation 3… ¿Qué más tiene que yo no sé? ¿Una casa en Beverly Hills?

Bueno, yo a lo que vine a la cocina… Un vaso de leche. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar echar alguna que otra miradita a la pantalla. ¡Pero si conozco el juego! Está en una misión fuera de la historia, que consiste en evitar que el ejército de ciborgs haga explotar el hospital lleno de niños. Espera, ¡¿se está metiendo dentro del edificio frente al hospital?! ¡No! ¡Ese edificio tiene una bomba dentro; los francotiradores enemigos están en el de detrás del hospital!

—¡No! —grito, acercándome por detrás al sofá.

Buttercup pega un chillido que por un segundo me deja atontado, se le escapa el mando de la Xbox de las manos y este acaba en el suelo. Una centésima de segundo después, en el videojuego, el edificio en el que está su avatar estalla y aparece el típico cartelito parpadeante en medio de la pantalla de: "GAME OVER". La marimacho se quita los auriculares y se gira a verme, con una expresión entre lo sorprendido y lo cabreado. Sí… creo que no le ha hecho mucha gracia que saliera de las tinieblas gritando y dándole un susto de muerte.

—Antes de que digas nada: la bomba ya estaba ahí. Que hayas perdido no es culpa mía —aclaro, subiendo las manos como si me estuviesen apuntando con una pistola y rodeando el sofá.

Se levanta y se cruza de brazos. Un segundo… ¿Me lo parece a mí o no lleva sujetador bajo la camiseta del pijama? No. No lo lleva. Recorro con los ojos esa figura con la que llevo soñando dos noches, ahora alumbrada por la luz fantasmal del televisor. Condenados pijamas veraniegos que dejan ver más de lo que deberían… Es cuando me doy cuenta de que ella está algo sonrojada.

—¿Qué?

—Norma ocho —dice, pero yo sigo sin comprender—: ponte ropa, idiota.

Ah, es verdad. He salido de mi cuarto con lo que llevaba puesto: unos bóxeres y nada más. Así que… eso es lo que la pone incómoda, ¿no? No puedo evitar una sonrisa socarrona, mientras que ella frunce el ceño y cierra los puños ante ese gesto.

—Los guerreros espartanos iban con el pecho al aire.

—Idiota —murmura, dando media vuelta y caminando hacia el pasillo. Aunque de repente se detiene y se vuelve a verme—. Ahora que caigo… ¡Me hiciste perder la partida, capullo! —me acusa, señalándome con el dedo.

—No —replico—. La bomba ya estaba en el edificio.

Buttercup se acerca y se vuelve a cruzar de brazos, mirándome desafiante.

—No había bomba alguna. Instalada no —contradice.

—Yo ya me he pasado el juego, nena —La veo molestarse por el apodo. Qué divertido es verla enfadada—, y ahí había una bomba.

—No. Lo que había era un ciborg suicida cubierto de dinamita que podías matar sin que explotase.

¿Eh? Esa es la mayor chorrada que he escuchado en mi vida… ¿En qué juego de guerra sale un suicida bomba? En ninguno, y estoy seguro de que había una bomba instalada en los cimientos.

—¿Quieres que lo comprobemos? —propongo, con un tono que incita al reto.

Se queda un segundo callada, mirándome a los ojos, meditando la respuesta. Seguro que no le hace mucha gracia que vaya yo y demuestre que tenía razón, o eso expresa su mirada color esmeralda. Ahm, pues nunca me había fijado… Pero el color de sus ojos es como la esmeralda virgen cuando la extraen de las minas; es un color mucho más puro y reluciente que el de las gemas de las joyas. Es ese verde al que llaman color de la esperanza…

—De acuerdo… —suspira, cerrando los ojos y sacándome de mi momentáneo trance—. Pero ponte una camiseta.

Doy un paso al frente, sonriendo divertido, mientras que ella retrocede con un tierno rubor en las mejillas que no le correspondería a la ruda de Buttercup Utonium. Me encanta ponerla tan incómoda. Además, así igualamos un poco la balanza, porque esa imagen que vi esta mañana… Con sólo pensar en ella un hormigueo me recorre la entrepierna.

—¿Por? Si es como verme en bañador —Doy otro paso, ella retrocede y choca contra la mesita baja.

—L-la norma ocho dicta que t-tienes que ir vestido en las zonas comunes —tartamudea, desviando la mirada.

«Es adorable.»

Guau, nunca creí que pensaría algo así de la marimacho… Por que como dice la palabra, es una marimacho. Prefiero a la enfadona, que tenga ánimos para discutir por cualquier gilipollez. Pero es que, con esa expresión tan mona, mi estúpida condición de macho hace de las suyas… Y más teniendo en cuenta de que soy yo el que provoca esa reacción.

—Pero estamos casi a oscuras. ¿Qué más da?

—¡QUIERES DEJAR DE HACER ESA EXIBICIÓN DE MÚSCULO Y PONERTE UNA PUTA CAMISETA DE UNA VEZ! —grita, roja a más no poder y con los puños cerrados.

…

Pues… Es que no sé qué pensar. Ni siquiera sé qué cara poner… ¿Sonrío? La marimacho palidece, sus ojos se abren como platos y traga saliva. Algo me dice que no pensó lo que iba a decir (o más bien gritar).

—Eh… —balbucea, nerviosa—. Yo… esto… emm…

—¿Sabes qué? —la corto—. Mejor voy a por una camiseta.

—Sí, ve.

—Y luego jugamos.

—Ajá.

Me alejo de ella y voy hacia el pasillo, oyéndola maldecir por lo bajo. Ahora sí: sonrío.

«Tenemos la balanza equilibrada, nena.»

.

-o-

.

_(Buttercup)_

.

.

¡Diooooos! ¡¿Qué narices me pasa?! ¡Arg! ¡No es la primera vez que veo a un hombre semidesnudo, ¿por qué tenía que reaccionar así con ese idiota?!

Cuando le veo girar en el pasillo (su habitación es la del fondo y el corredor tuerce a la derecha), me llevo las manos a la cara, camino hasta el sofá y me desplomo en él. Estoy mal. Estoy muy mal de aquí arriba… ¿Que por qué estoy mal? Porque ahora, cuando digan "idiota", no se me va a venir a la mente un niñato de doce años al que le falta medio cerebro… No, qué va. Ahora lo que me va a venir a la mente será un tío con cuerpo de Playboy. ¡Vamos no me jodas!

Cuando mi cara vuelve a su color original, me quito las manos de la cara y miro la pantalla de la televisión de plasma. Ahora ha parecido un cartelito en el que te dan tres opciones: reanudar misión, cambiar de misión, modo multijugador y volver al menú principal.

Suspiro, me levanto, voy hacia donde está la consola y cojo el mando del jugador dos. Creo que no hice bien poniéndome a jugar a estas horas… pero es que no podía dormir; el litro de Coca-Cola que no se bebió el idiota, me lo bebí yo. (El Profesor nos explicó esto una vez: en el organismo de un súper humano, la cafeína tiene un efecto mayor y te mantiene, o bien en un estado de hiperactividad, o bien en un estado de insomnio.)

Vuelvo al sofá y selecciono el modo multijugador. Ahora tengo que conectar el segundo mando, que es inalámbrico como el primero. Cuando se está cargando, regresa Butch, con una camiseta negra que igualmente marca demasiado, y enciende la luz del salón.

«Cabeza fría, cabeza fría, cabeza fría…», pienso para mí. Es un truco que nos contó Blossom una vez para… mantener la cabeza fría.

—Por equipos —dice, una vez se ha sentado en el sofá a mi lado—. Si lo hacemos individual, te machacaré antes de que puedas llegar al edificio y comprobar que yo tenía razón.

Frunzo el ceño y le meto un codazo en las costillas, pero lo pongo por equipos. Si lo pousiera por individuales me arriesgo a que entrase en el edificio antes que yo. ¡Y una mierda! Voy a entrar la primera y demostrarle que **yo** tengo razón.

.

-o-

.

—¡GRANADA, GRANADA! —grito cuando veo que uno de los enemigos se dispone a tirar una de esas bombas.

—¡HIJOS DE PUTAAAAAAA! —chilla el idiota, cargándose con la metralleta a muchos de los ciborgs que nos rodean.

—¡QUE TIRAN UNA GRANADA, IMBÉCIL! ¡CÚBRETE!

Empujo a su avatar y lo hago tirarse al suelo antes de que la granada explotase e hiciese volar pedazos de automóviles y fragmentos de asfalto por todas partes.

—De nada —murmuro, levantándome y sacando la escopeta de perdigones para atravesar las cabezas de esos bichos medio robóticos con mis balas.

Tengo que llegar al hospital antes de que lo hagan los ciborgs, acoplarme ahí y no dejar que nadie pase. Principalmente porque Butch sólo se preocupa de cargarse a cuantos más mejor, así que básicamente sólo sirve para abrir paso.

A base de balazos, llego al hospital y disparo a un ciborg que intentaba entrar. Un momento…, si casi logra pasar uno, ¡¿cuántos podría haber dentro?! ¡Arrgg! ¡No puedo que toquen a los niños, o pierdo la partida! No me queda más remedio que entrar y avanzar por los pasillos desérticos escuchando cómo el idiota mata ciborgs cual pirado.

Subo al segundo piso al no encontrar nada en el primero y voy hacia la sala en la que se supone que están todos los huérfanos. Están todos arrinconados en una esquina, pero no hay enemigos a la vista.

—¡REFUERZOS! ¡AYUDA! —oigo que pide Butch con voz desesperada.

Me asomo a una de las ventanas rotas y veo que a su avatar lo rodean decenas de enemigos. Idiota. Eso le pasa por no seguirme. Cargo la escopeta, apunto y me pongo a volar los sesos de los ciborgs, más que nada porque si le matan a él yo también acabo perdiendo. Sin embargo, cada vez lo rodean más y más, y también empiezan a dispararme a mí cuando se dan cuenta de que soy una amenaza.

—Cúbrete que voy a lanzar una granada —aviso, según le quito la anilla a uno de los explosivos.

—¡¿Dónde?! —se exalta.

—¡Detrás de ese edificio de ahí, por ejemplo! —Genial. Ahora yo también me exalto.

Él corre a esconderse (oh, Dios, qué bien suena eso…), y los ciborgs intentan seguirlo, pero yo tiro la granada, que cae justo en el centro del gentío y los hace volar en pedazos de carne y metal como si fueran fuegos artificiales. Todo lo que queda de esa calle acaba incendiada y medio destrozada, pero me he cargado a casi todos los enemigos, así que merece la pena.

Sin embargo, se escucha un pequeño disparo, aparece una pequeña mancha de sangre en la mitad de la pantalla que le pertenece a Butch y a continuación un enorme "GAME OVER". Parpadeo unos segundos y, cuando soy capaz de reaccionar, le propino una buena colleja en la nuca al tonto del culo que si no fuera porque tiene poderes le habría reventado la cabeza.

—¡Ah, joder! —exclama, frotándose la zona afectada.

—¡Eso por idiota! —aclaro—. Te dije desde el principio que no debías quedarte ahí, y tú que no, que te querías cargar a todos los ciborgs. ¡Pero cómo te tengo que decir que ése no es el propósito de la misión! ¡Ya es la tercera vez que te matan!

—¡Mentira! —contradice—. La segunda. A ti te mataron una vez.

—Sí, por tu culpa, porque tuve que ir a socorrerte. No seas mamón.

Me levanto y voy a apagar la PlayStation. Él protesta y yo lo mando a la mierda. Estoy cansada, por fin me ha dado el sueño y además me duelen los ojos. ¿Cuánto llevamos frente a la pantalla? ¿Una hora o así?

—Te has picado —comenta, burlón, poniéndose en pie también—, porque además tenía razón y el edificio tenía los cimientos infestados de bombas.

—Que te den —declaro, con una sonrisa cínica, antes de girarme y encaminarme al pasillo.

Sí, al final tenía razón el muy asqueroso.

—Ya, pero tranquilita, eh —oigo que me dice a mis espaldas. ¡Es que me entra un cabreo...!

Tuerzo a la derecha en el pasillo y me meto en mi habitación sin decir nada. Le desearía las buenas noches, pero como que no. Me desplomo boca abajo en la cama, agotada, y a la primera me quedo sopa.

* * *

><p><strong>Madori: Valeeee... A pesar de el juego que he puesto allá arriba, estoy de depresión. ¿Que por qué? Porque he descubierto que soy una maldita cobarde que, sin embargo, se da de hostias con los gitanos más peligrosos de su instituto (no preguntéis). Así que como no estoy muy de humor, dudo que Sus acabe estrangulado...<strong>

**Sandra: *A un público imaginario* Hello, everybody! How are you, guys? *A Madori* You're relaxing, Madorothy. (Te estás relajando, Madori.)**

**Madori: Lo sé. Tú espera unos meses a que vuelva a la normalidad... ¿Reviews?**

**Sandra: Well... (Bien...)**

**Sus: Agghhgg *con la cara azul y siendo brutalmente abrazado por Maru* A...yu...da...**

**Maru: ¡Ay mi lindo Sus!**

**Sandra: Does that make you feel better? (¿Eso te hace sentir mejor?)**

**Madori: Un poquito.**

**Sandra: Okay... Reviews, guys!**

_**S!fb: Yes, we understand, you don't talk about plagiarism. We know that they can get more ideas from there... But what story doesn't? Well, here the continuing, we hope you enjoy it. (Sí, te entendemos, no hablas de plagio. Sabemos que se pueden coger más ideas de aquí... ¿Pero de qué historia no? Bien, aquí está la continuación, esperemos que te guste.)**_

**Sandra: And that's all...**

**Madori: ¡Gracias a todos por dejar Reviews, y que no os de pena esto! Este Review de aquí arriba es un "Review fantasma", es decir, un Review de un usuario no registrado. Si sólo tuviésemos este comentario, creedme que caería en depresión más de lo que ya. *A Maru* Maru, mi arma, tienes que soltar a Sus para que pueda hablar.**

**Maru: ¿En serio?**

**Madori: Sí. Lo siento. Era tan divertido verlo retorcerse...**

**Maru: Ok *suelta a Sus***

**Sus: *corriendo a esconderse detrás de Madori* Ya veis al punto al que llego por escapar de esta loca.**

**Maru: Jejejejejej.**

**Madori: Sus, procede.**

**Sus: Ejejejejejem...**

**_Como ya vemos que Buttercup aún no se ha enterado... ¿cuándo sabrá que Butch le ha visto "la retaguardia"? ¿Pasaría algo más con Bubbles y Boomer que nosotros no sabemos? ¿Hay alguna razón más por la que Blossom odie a Brick a parte de la obvia? ¿Realmente a Buttercup le habría asqueado "comerle la boca" a Butch, como mostró cuando Blossom "especulaba"? ¿Butch se fue a su habitación? ¿Os habíais dado cuenta de que falta esa información hasta ahora? ¿Volverá a desequilibrarse "la balanza"? ¿Por qué razón Buttercp se puso tan nerviosa al ver al moreno semidesnudo? ¿Qué frases de_ Aquí No Hay Quien Viva _habrá introducido mi hermanita?_**

**_Punto y final; no hay más. Si queréis la continuación de _Mismo techo, caos total_, a esperar. Nos leemos en FanFiction._**

**Madori: Hala, listo. Maru, puedes volver a asfixiar al bobo éste... *Sus pone cara de terror***

**Maru: ¡Yay! *corre hacia el chico y le da un abrazo de oso, mientras a él se le vuelve la cara morada***

_**¡Adiós, chavales-que-no-tenéis-nada-mejor-que-hacer-que-leer-esto (comúnmente llamados lectores)! Madori out.**_


End file.
